battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescission
Intro Firey holds an "emergency button" and disintegrates Bubble. Pencil gets angry and does the same to Firey, Leafy and some recommended characters. Spongy topples on Pencil, which makes her lose the button, and Rocky had something to say. Cake At Stake During elimination, Speaker Box tells the contestants that 464 people voted for either Spongy, Firey or Pencil to be eliminated. Instead of a cake, it's a collection of shovels "caked" with mud. The 5 contestants who were safe reject them and Speaker Box starts to cry acid, which then kills Ice Cube, David and Rocky. Firey got 64 votes, Spongy earns 141 votes and Pencil earns 259 votes, which is the most votes to any contestant. Before Speaker Box can eliminate Pencil, Pencil exclaimes," What!? This machine-thingy must be broken!" and then being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber via The Laser Teleportation Device. Afterwards, Speaker Box says that Pencil "...was such a menace anyways". Contest Trivia *The title name means the cancellation of a law, order, or agreement, referring to Pencil winning the previous challenge and then being eliminated. **Coincidentally, the music is more dramatic during Cake At Stake. *Rocky speaks for the first time since Episode 1, but only briefly. *Pencil received the most votes of any player (259) up to that point in the series. *The cliff Leafy and Ice Cube fell off has a long bar saying "This line is 1km long". This is a reference to Jacknjellify's flash activity The Scale of the Universe. *This episode marks first time David dies. Goofs *For a very brief moment as Pencil says that she is tired of the recommended characters, her mouth and hands are not attached. *After Spongy hits Firey off the ledge from behind, he appears falling in front. This could not have occured unless Firey has hit Spongy from behind. *When Bubble comments on the cakes, she is at the front but when the immune characters get the cakes, she is near the back. *When Pencil is slamming the Speaker on the floor, the remaining shovel falls off the stand but it still floats in the air. *When Ice Cube gets slapped by Needle, her arm couldn't have extended that far. Even if she could, Flower had said that when the lid is closed, it's sealed. Needle couldn't possibly have slapped her way through the lid. *It is highly unlikely for David to stand on the unicycle the whole time unless he has done unicycling before, which would still be highly unlikely. *After Speaker asks Firey if he wants to see a magic trick, Firey's unicycle disappears *When Firey was afraid he would fall, his top stops burning. Gallery Laseredbubble.png|Firey uses an emergency button, to kill Bubble... Laseredfiery.png|...which then makes Pencil kill Firey. Cakedshovels.png|The Speaker is showing a collection of shovels "caked" with mud. Acidtest.png|The Speaker melts Ice Cube, David, and Rocky with his acid tears. Orangescores.png|The final voting results. 19needie.png|Ice Cube says that "Needy" has to join the alliance, resulting in a slap. 7hand.png|Speaker shows off his 7-finger hand. Teddies.png|Each point the Final 7 had, equaled 1 teddy bear. Cliffa.png|Leafy and Ice Cube fall down a infinite cliff below. Cliffb.png|An enormous continuation of the cliff that Ice Cube and Leafy fell down from. spongypush.png|Spongy hits Firey full impact. rockyunicycle.png|Rocky barfs his way to the finish line. davidburns.png|Firey burns David in his attempt to get to the finish. crazybubble.png|Bubble is happy that she won immunity. dairyentry.png|Speaker's diary. floating.png|Speaker floats mid-air. ICE CUBE.png|Ice cube refusing immunity. rock and pencil.PNG|Rocky barfs anyway. imag.jpg|Pencil is gone! Threeheaddavid.jpg|David? Res1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Immunity Episodes Category:Immunity Episode